The letter to Harry
by UnbreakableOwlz
Summary: Mrs. Weasley writes a letter to Harry expressing how Harry was always a son to her. Little does she know Lily does what she had done many years ago, let's Fred be a part of the Potter family now that they are reunited. Read Warnings.


**Summary:** Mrs. Weasley writes a letter to Harry expressing how Harry was always a son to her. Little does she know Lily does what she had done many years ago, let's Fred be a part of the Potter family now that they are reunited.

**Warnings:** This story, to me, is sad. I don't know what it is with me with wanting to write sadder stories, it's what I'm best at I guess. I like to write letter stories. If you don't like to read sad stories then I suggest you don't read. Also it's a different ending than the book so don't get mad at me for changing it a bit. I thought about writing a letter to Fred from her but I wanted to have her write to Harry telling how she has always thought about him as a son. R&R please!

_Dear Harry,_

_ The day that I was told you and Ronald had become friends was a day of many surprises. He was never one to make friends easily, as hard as that may seem. He was always one to keep to himself for he felt very awkward around others. It worried me deeply when he went off to Hogwarts. I wasn't sure how his first year would be, even with his twin bother's there to help him along. But then the twins told me that he had made a friend and that friend was you. It wasn't the fact that you were famous by the age of one, it was the fact that you stood up for him without even knowing him that well._

_ After that you immediately became part of the family, no matter what anyone would have told you. I didn't mind spending money on your books or anything you needed from that moment forward. Even when I knew you wanted to help pay for it. We loved you like our own. I wasn't even truly mad the year Fred, George and Ron went off in Arthur's flying car to get you. I was mostly just worried, a mother can get that way at times when it involves her children. Especially when I knew how much you hated being at those blasted Dursley's. Putting a young boy under the stairs in the cupboard. If I had known what they had done to you at that point they wouldn't have seen the light of day._

_ It pained me greatly to have to watch you go through all that loss that you had to go through. I only wish that I was there when you lost Sirius. You never deserved to lose as much as you did in your life. Your parents, Sirius, Hedwig even. Even through all that loss I wanted to make sure you knew we were always there for you. You were a part of this family as well, you still are, and I wanted so badly to have been able to comfort you. There wasn't anything I could possibly do; I only wish I tried to do something different to help you. I was so relieved when you saved Arthur's life that I would have come to Hogwarts that moment and hold you tight in my embrace if they would have let me. _

_ I could tell, along with everyone else, you hated getting anyone involved that would put them in danger. You were always such a brave soul Harry. We could see the guilt in your eyes when someone would get hurt. But let me tell you Harry that it was never your fault. We don't blame you for anything that had happened. Even when Fred died in the final battle we never blamed you. We wanted to tell you that it wasn't your fault that this didn't have to put another weight on your shoulders._

_ The moment I saw your eyes fill with tears once you saw Fred, Tonks and Remus laying there on the floor I wanted to run over and comfort you. But before I could reach you you left the Great Hall. I tried getting Ron's attention but when he came back into the Great hall, after running after you, with a teary eyed Hermione I knew something went wrong. I didn't even want to ask him for I already knew the answer. That you had gone to _him_ to end this war once and for all._

_ Not long after you left we heard news that all the death eaters had fled the forest and that you had finally defeated you-know-who. We went outside to see for ourselves and noticed the forest was quiet. We half expected you to come bounding out of the forest with a smile on your face and relief in your eyes. We all waited for the moment you would come out of the forest, to be able to live your life without any fear or worry. Hagrid walked out of the forest instead of you. I will never forget the moment when I realized I didn't just lose one son that night._

_ It breaks my heart to know that you will never live a life free of that monster. Except you are free, free to be with everyone you had lost in your life. It was and still is a great honor to be the mother you never had Harry. You will always be a part of this family and a part of my heart. Ron misses you greatly, we all do. I think it brings some relieve to George that Fred is no longer alone anymore. He does after all have you, his brother with him to wreak havoc with up in Heaven. _

_ "It hurts so much to live in a world without Harry." Ron said one morning. That was an exceptionally hard morning for all of us. Not just because it was a day of burial for both you and Fred but also because George said that same exact thing about Fred. The hardest thing for a mother is to have upset children but most importantly to have lost children. I now understand how Mrs. Potter was able to protect you just out of love. There's nothing more powerful than a mother's love. I only wish I knew that at the time before I lost both you and Fred. _

_ Enjoy your freedom Harry and don't forget to visit us every now and again. Take care of Fred, we know how lost he can be without his twin. I love you my son's, I know you are finally free._

_With a mother's love,_

_Mrs. Weasley_

Mrs. Weasley put down her quill and let the tears fall from her eyes. It was around eight in the morning, she wasn't expecting anyone up anytime soon. Looking at the letter she sighed heavily. She heard footsteps come down the stairs and the next moment Ron came into view. She didn't even bother to put the letter away.

"Mum, you're awake." Ron said, rubbing his tired eyes.

"It's eight Ronald, I'm always awake at this time." Mrs. Weasley said. "How come you're awake?"

Ron shuffled his feet looking anywhere but at his mother. "Couldn't sleep." He mumbled.

Mrs. Weasley sighed again. "Do you want some breakfast? I was going to wait but since you're up I'm sure the others will be up soon."

Ron nodded and sat on a chair watching his mother hustle around the kitchen. He then noticed the letter on the table and pulled it toward him without Mrs. Weasley noticing. He read through it and pushed back the tears.

"Hey mum?" Ron asked quietly.

"Yes dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she put some eggs into a frying pan. They both didn't notice Mr. Weasley, Hermione, Ginny and George come down the stairs.

"Do you know what today is?" Ron looked out the window as he asked the question. He didn't want to look at his mother and have her see the tears that wanted to escape.

Mrs. Weasley froze then turned to look at him. She noticed him trying to hide his face and could see a single tear run down his cheek. He never was good at hiding his emotions. She looked to her right and noticed the four standing at the door. She did know what day it was and she knew everyone else did. It was July 31st, Harry's birthday.

"Oh Ron." Hermione said and walked around the table and into Ron's arms. She didn't know what else to say, didn't know what else to do. She rested her head on his shoulder and let him squeeze her as tightly as he needed to.

Ron jumped a little when Hermione put her arms around him but he greatly held her tightly.

An hour later found them all standing outside, the letter in Mrs. Weasley's hand folded up and in a blue envelope, and in front of four gravestones. Mr. and Mrs. Potter with Harry and Fred next to them. They wanted Fred next to someone who was family and thought it was best to put him next to the Potter's. They also knew Harry would want to be next to his parents.

Ron knelt down and placed a kiss from his hand to Harry's gravestone. He did the same to Fred's. "Happy birthday Harry."

Mrs. Weasley put her letter under a rock in front of Harry's gravestone. "Happy birthday my son."

They all said their happy birthday's to Harry and said hello to Fred and made their way back to the Burrow. Little did they all know that they were being watched by both Lily and James Potter.

"Thank you Molly for taking care of our son." Lily said as she watched Mrs. Weasley and the others disappear from the cemetery. James put his arms around Lily and they walked back to their sons. It was their turn to bring one of Molly's children into their family. And with that in mind they walked back to where they belonged. With Harry and Fred, known as their two sons in Heaven.


End file.
